Archery Lessons
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Hiccup finds himself regretting saying he wish he could shot an arrow when Merida's around. For Ohgodtechnology on Tumblr who wanted Merrida and Hiccup friendship :3 short oneshot


**A/N: Err yeah, this isn't Merricup fyi :P (But if you ship them i suppose you can pretend right?)  
**

"Oh come on Hiccup!" Merida called from behind the brunet, watching him with a bored expression as she waited impatiently for the boy to shot the arrow at the target, his grip tightening around the bow and knuckles turning white as his cheek reddened, shifting awkwardly from his boot to his prosthetic "I'll do it when I'm ready!".

"It's not that hard!" Merida yelled again "Just pull and shot and pray no one's standing behind that target".

Hiccup's face reddened at Merida's comment, glancing off to the side to look at Toothless, who sat at the side of the training grounds, watching Hiccup with curiosity.

Merida groaned in frustration "Come on Hic! Just shoot".

"What's the point, Merida, I'll probably just end up shooting someone in the head" His arms slump, the string of the bow loosening as the bow fell, the brunet turned his head to the side to look back at his friend "Why are you making me do this again?".

Merida rolled her eyes and simply said "'Cause yer said archery was interestin' and you wish you could do it".

"So? I didn't ask you to teach me" Hiccup deadpanned.

"So" Merida glared weakly at the boy "I'm still teachin' you to shoot".

Hiccup huffed "How is this teaching me? You just told me to point and shot!".

"So I can see if yer archery is as good as yer dragon riding" The red head snapped "So point and shoot before I shoot you!"

"Fine!" Hiccup snapped back and whirled around, pulling on the bow's string before lifting it up and pulled the arrow back.

Hiccup swallowed, fumbled with the arrow one last time, trying to keep the arrow straight as he squeezed one eye shot, the tip off his tongue sticking out between his teeth before he let loss of the arrow and watched, with dread, as the it spun off, wheezing past the target and into the trees. Hiccup's stomach plummeted when he heard a snout from Merida, arms dropping at his side as he sighed, staring off to where the arrow had disappeared before turning around and trudged back towards the fiery red head "Don't laugh" he glared at her lightly, catching her small grin.

"I'm not laughing" she covered up her smile with her hand, pretending to chew her nails as she glanced away "Not laughing" she muttered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but didn't go on, dropping the bow onto Merida's crossed legs before falling down to sit next to the girl "I hate archery"

"That's just because you're pretty bad at it" she laughed, rolling the bow slightly with her hands across her lap as she glanced at Hiccup with a small smile "I guess I have everything to teach ya"

Hiccup groaned, head dropping back "Come on Merida, I would've come here if all you wanted to do was shoot arrows"

Merida swung the bow at Hiccup, hitting him in the chest with a soft _thump _and sent him falling back with a yelp before grabbing her own bow from her back and stood up "We can stop and do something _you _want to do when _you_ manage to hit the target"

Hiccup's head jerked up, staring at her with a questioning frown "what?" he asked in a small daze, rubbing his chest where the bow had hit.

"Three times" Merida smirked, holding up three of her fingers as he sat up quickly and yelled "What?" watching her opened mouth as she walked away from the boy and to the target "I can barely hit near the target, how am I supposed to hit a bull's-eye three times?"

"It's easy Hiccup; all you need to do is watch-" she yelled over her shoulder, pulling out an arrow from her belt and raised her bow, arrow in string, and pulled back "-and learn" she grinned as she released the arrow, sending it shooting through the air gracefully before hitting the small red circle of the target with a pleasing _thud_.

**This is kinda a small oneshot but is my first story featuring Merida soooo I'm sorry if it's kinda crappy~**

'**Ohgodtechnology****' made a post on Tumblr about the lack of Merida and Hiccup being all happy and friends (with no romance) and I'm surprised cause those two would be cutie pies as friends (Im mean, im sure there are stories out they or whatever but still~~~)**

**I'm just storta making this up on the spot so be nice.**

**~LMDR**


End file.
